There are many applications in which it is desirable to form a group (e.g., an array, whether a regular array or an irregular array) of structures in which the structures are aligned one with another in space. For example, it may be desirable for a group of such structures to be aligned one with another such that each structure is located in a plane, such as an “x, y” plane (where “x” and “y” are perpendicular axes) and a part of each structure is located a particular distance from the plane (e.g., along a “z” axis that is perpendicular to the “x, y” plane).
A non-limiting example of such an application can be a group of electrically conductive contacts arranged to contact input and/or output terminals on electronic devices to make electrical connections with such devices. For example, such a group of contacts can be part of a testing device for making temporary electrical connections with the electronic devices to test the electronic devices. In some applications, it may be advantageous to utilize a group of many such contacts in order to contact and test many electronic devices at once. It may be advantageous to located such contacts in a plane (e.g., a plane defined by perpendicular “x” and “y” axes) so that each contact aligns with one of the terminals on the electronic devices. It may also be advantageous to align tips of the contacts a uniform distance (e.g., along a “z” axis) from the plane so that the tips of the contacts are disposed in a generally regular plane that corresponds to a plane of the terminals of the electronic devices. It can also be advantageous to align such contacts to a non-planar contour rather than a plane.
Although the invention disclosed herein is not limited to providing the foregoing advantages or even to providing solutions to problems relating to aligning a group of structures, some embodiments of the invention can provide such solutions so that features of the structures (e.g., contact portions, such as tips, of the contacts) are properly positioned.